Quizás
by DarkSlyterin
Summary: Las cosas cambian durante un examen de transformaciones, la pelirroja perfeta con la mente en blanco? veamos a quien pedirá ayuda... [Minific][Terminado !]
1. Capítulo 1

"Quizás"

Todo lo que puedan reconocer es propiedad de J.K Rowling..

Bueno primer fic (aunque sea One-shot) que público aquí, quizás lo arregle después, ya que no me agrado en su totalidad, pero era una idea que tenía en la cabeza y la quería sacar…

----------------------------------------------------------------

Era un extraño día de Enero y unos cuantos rayos de sol se colaban por las grandes ventanas del aula de transformaciones, el aula estaba en completo silencio, a no ser por los resonantes pasos del profesor Spencer por todo el salón y los rasgones de las plumas en los pergaminos. Los alumnos Gryffindor y Ravenclaw de séptimo año se encontraban haciendo un difícil examen, que casualmente valía el 40 por ciento del total de su promedio. Al final de una de las filas que había en el salón se encontraba una joven de cabellos rojos y hermosos ojos verdes. Esta golpeaba nerviosamente su pluma contra el pergamino y miraba suplicante hacia todos lados.

"Perfecto, simplemente perfecto"- Pensó Lily mientras miraba el reloj que se encontraba sobre la mesa del profesor- "Mierda! Ya Lily, concéntrate… - "N_ombre a los primeros tres animagos registrados:"- _ahm.. Siguiente!-_ "Describa el movimiento de varita que se necesita para transformar una silla a gato"- _eso es posible! Lo respondo al último_- "Cuales son las características de…." _ Lily golpeo su pluma con más fuerza, el tic tac de ese reloj le comenzaba a destrozar los nervios, definitivamente había sido una mala noche, con los deberes de prefecta y talleres a los que asistía, se había olvidado completamente de este examen, es más, a no ser de que su amiga Nataly O'connell lo había nombrado por casualidad no se habría enterado hasta hoy, habia logrado solamente por 10 minutos leer algo de sus apuntes, pero luego de eso cayó dormida sobre su cama - "Lily, eres una chica inteligente, vamos! Algo se te tiene que ocurrir!-

-25 minutos- anuncio el profesor mientras paseaba por la fila cerca de las ventanas. Lily evaluó sus posibilidades, podía.. a) Entregar el examen casi en blanco (casi, por que su nombre si que lo sabia) y reprobar por primera vez en su vida…. o b) Recurrir a el plan B de todo estudiante, aunque esta solución era un tanto arriesgada, pero al menos no con ella no reprobaría..

Al parecer la opción b era atrayente, miro disimuladamente a su alrededor, delante de ella estaba una alumna de Ravenclaw, que al parecer tenía los mismos problemas que ella, a un costado estaba Peter Pettegrew, no, mala idea, atrás estaba… de hecho la pared y al otro lado y su única posible salvación estaba… James Potter- _Me llev_a!- el joven de cabello azabache se encontraba recargado sobre su silla jugando despreocupadamente con su pluma. –_Antes muerta!-_pensó Lily_-_

_- _"20 minutos" anuncio el profesor Spencer – _"de acuerdo de acuerdo, pero juro que es en contra de mi voluntad"_

_Psss- _susurro Lily, pero el joven ni se inmuto_- psss Potter! –_susurro un poco más fuerte la pelirroja, pero nada, con mucho cuidado Lily arrancó un pedacito de papel de un extremo de su pergamino y se lo arrojo, con gran precisión la bolita de papel cayó en la mesa del joven, ante esto James Potter miro hacia todos lados, al ver a Lily Evans con cara suplicante y apuntando su examen ensancho los ojos, simplemente era imposible! La prefecta perfecta pediendo, no, más bien, suplicando por SU ayuda? Definitivamente necesitaba una cámara para capturar el momento. A pesar de los miles de pensamientos que cruzaron su cabeza lo único que hizo ante el gesto de la pelirroja fue sonreír de forma arrogante, y después de asegurarse de que el profesor se encontraba lejos se dio vuelta, junto las manos y dijo "_suplica_". Lily abrió los ojos y su rostro cambió a uno de indignación "_NUNCA_" sentencio Lily y volvió la vista a pergamino. Miró el reloj, 17 minutos…

La desesperación la comenzó a abordar por segunda vez, por lo menos ya quedaba menos –se dijo Lily. Una mirada de resignación apareció luego de unos segundos en su rostro, soltó la pluma y hundió su cabeza en sus manos.

Lily estaba calculando que promedio tendría si desde ese momento se convertía en un as para Transformaciones (cosa 90 por ciento imposible), cuando sintió que algo la golpeaba en la cabeza, levanto la vista y encontró una bolita de papel en su mesa, la abrió y se sorprendió por lo que decía… "_Sólo si sales conmigo_" miró hacia donde estaba sentado el apuesto buscador, James la miro nervioso por un segundo y luego volvió a jugar tranquilamente con su pluma.

-15 minutos- que demonios le había dado a este profesor para creerse reloj parlante! Simplemente perfecto! Allí estaba, en el corredor de la muerte a 15 minutos de llegar a la silla eléctrica, a no ser que aceptara salir con el chico de ojos avellanas, vamos, no era feo, es más, era apuesto, era amable con ella, y esta no era la primera vez que la invitaba a salir. "_Acepta acepta" _y como guinda del pastel su inconsciente la estaba traicionando, simplemente perfecto. Miro el reloj, 12 minutos. Garabateo rápidamente "_trato_" en el papel y haciendo gala de su recién descubierta buena puntería, lo arrojo a la mesa de Potter. James abrió el pergamino un tanto nervioso, sabia que era una táctica sucia, pero realmente deseaba salir con la pelirroja, al leer la respuesta una gran sonrisa apareció en su bonita cara.

Tomó su prueba y se levanto, el profesor se encontraba en la fila siguiente, cerca de Lily, era un movimiento de alto riesgo, pero estaba contra reloj.

-ahm, disculpe profesor- el profesor Jhon Spencer miró a Potter- en la pregunta número 10 debo mencionar sólo los efectos normales o también los secundarios? –preguntó James con su mejor cara de niño bueno.

-Todo lo que usted conozca señor Potter-

-oh, gracias profesor- por supuesto que James había contestado esa pregunta completa, incluso, con datos que ni siquiera aparecían en los textos que había en Hogwarts, de hecho, era su respuesta más larga, abarcaba unos 15 centímetros del pergamino. Al volver a su puesto pasó por entre los asientos de Hanna (alumna de Ravenclaw) y Lily, al pasar por allí, con un rápido movimiento cambio su examen por el de la pelirroja.

Se sorprendió al ver que el examen estaba en blanco, pero al percatarse de que solo quedaban unos 10 minutos se apresuro para terminar lo antes posible.

Lily suspiro agradecida al notar que James hacia volar la pluma sobre el pergamino. Al menos ahora no reprobaría. Por Merlín que cerca estuvo, la pelirroja comenzó a ver el examen de James, realmente tenia respuestas completísimas, no se explicaba por que sabia tanto, él no era como Remus, que no era un chico de biblioteca, pero al menos hacia los deberes. Lily se sonrojo al ver en una esquina del pergamino garabateado "L.E" con gran esmero. Miró a James, la verdad no se veía tan molesto (como solía verlo normalmente) en estos momentos, esforzándose al máximo para terminar SU examen, "_y saldrás con él_" le dijo una voz en su cabeza. Saldré con él, se repitió Lily. Y para ser sinceros cada vez le molestaba menos la idea, miraba a James como hipnotizada, sacudió su cabeza bruscamente justo al momento que el apuesto chico soltaba la pluma. El timbre sonó luego de unos segundos y los exámenes volaron hacia el profesor. Nataly, una de sus mejores amigas se acerco a ella.

-Merlín me libre! me fue horrible- dijo con angustia- y a ti que tal? – Lily se encogió de hombros y recogió su mochila. Se dirigieron juntas hacia la salida. Alguien paso junto a Lily, empujándola levemente.

-Que se cree ese Potter!- dijo molesta Nat- cada vez está peor…. Por las Brujas de Macbeth! Deje mi libro de Encantamientos en el cuarto, te veo en clases Lils!- dijo mientras se alejaba corriendo.

Lily notó que James había puesto un papel en su túnica, lo abrió y leyó:

"_Nos vemos en Las Tres Escobas el sábado a las 3pm. JP"._

Sin saber exactamente el por qué una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Lily, quizás después de todo… no le iría tan mal en Transformaciones.

FIN


	2. Capítulo 2

"Quizás"

Todo lo que puedan reconocer es propiedad de J.K Rowling… lo demás.. Pues mío nn'

Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews! He seguido los múltiples consejos (les encontré razón, harto mezquino estaba el capitulo anterior, incluso para ser un one-shot) , así que he decidido que este fic será de unos 3 chaps. Ah! Y ahora si pueden dejar reviews anónimos, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba sólo para usuarios registrados…

---------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 2

De acuerdo, había sido una decisión impulsiva, y lo sabia. Saco nuevamente el pequeño trozo de pergamino y lo releyó una vez más.

"_Nos vemos en Las Tres Escobas el sábado a las 3pm. _

_JP"._

Lily Evans se encontraba sola, sentada en una de las graderías del campo de Quidditch. La mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban a esas horas durmiendo, exactamente eran las 5.35AM de lo que presagiaba ser un hermoso viernes. El cielo regalaba unos tonos rojizos y los primeros rayos del sol eran, quizás, demasiado calidos para esas horas. Lily estaba enrollada en su túnica, no había podido dormir bien, algo común estos últimos días, no lograba, por alguna extraña razón, sacar de su cabeza a un apuesto jugador de Quidditch. _"Perfecto lugar escogiste para distraerte Evans" _se reprochó a si misma. Su cabello húmedo por una buena ducha comenzaba a secarse, lo que le hacia darse cuenta desde hace cuanto rato había estado allí. _"20 minutos tal vez….". _

No había hablado con James desde aquel fatídico Lunes, pero por las miraba que a veces cruzaban se podía decir que el pobre chico estaba igual, o (y lo más probable) peor que ella, Lily había tratado de relajarse y borrar de su cabeza todo el incidente, ni siquiera le había contado a Nat sobre sus problemas de concentración durante el examen o sobre su cita con Potter. Creyó que ya lo estaba superando, hasta la noche anterior, cuando una lechuza de la escuela había llegado con las calificaciones…

_Sobresaliente_…

Probablemente la nota más alta que obtendría en Transformaciones durante toda su vida. Un sentimiento de culpa la invadió. Se había aprovechado de Potter, que clase de prefecta, no, de persona era…

Tomo el pergamino que estaba tirado a sus pies, su examen. De pronto, y sin saber exactamente el por qué, se sonrojo, un flash de imágenes de James se le cruzo por la cabeza. _"Admítelo, te gusta" _ y así estaban las cosas, su sub-conciente y su conciencia se habían aliado en su contra. Bonita pareja habían armado.

_Mejor será pensar que me pondré para la cita_- pensó Lily, pero luego de unos segundos estallo en carcajadas- _como si te preocupara tanto que ropa usar…verdad?_ –un poco más tranquila que cuando llego la pelirroja observo el amanecer. Pronto serían las 6 e iría a desayunar. Ya tendría tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos. Y de paso disolver la alianza conciencia / sub-conciente.

---------En otro lugar--------

356…357….358…359… que más da…- Hace alrededor de una hora el insomnio de James había llegado a tal nivel que en un intento desesperado de conciliar el sueño se había puesto a contar los cuadritos que había en el techo. Cabe recalcar que los cuadros eran de dos centímetros cuadrados.

El día de la prueba, cuando volteo y vio la cara de Lily no lo podía creer, y luego sintió como si le fuera a dar un colapso nervioso cuando leyó "_trato_" en el pergamino. Estaba impaciente, mañana sería su cita, y todo tenía que salir perfecto. Miró el reloj "_5.35_" _debe estar durmiendo_- pensó mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

Desde hace ya algún tiempo había estado cuestionándose seriamente si es que no estaba bajo algún filtro de amor, o cualquier clase de hechizo, empezaba a creer que se estaba obsesionando, y esto lo inquietaba bastante. Quería a Lily Evans más que al Quidditch, y esto ya era demasiado. Por lo general sus amigos lo miraban con lastima luego de un rechazo por parte de la pelirroja, por esto mismo cuando les contó que había conseguido una cita con ella, la primera reacción de Sirius fue susurrarle a Remus "_Creo que enloqueció Moony_" por lo que tuvo que proceder a contarles como había ocurrido todo. Luego de terminar su relato y explicarles las razones del "chantaje" los merodeadores lo llenaron de felicitaciones, aunque estaban algo preocupados por como resultaría la cita, pero James no cabía en sí de felicidad, y ellos eran sus amigos, y que más podían hacer, si no, apoyarlo.

La noche anterior habían llegado los resultados del examen de Transformaciones, él, como siempre, había obtenido un Extraordinario, Lily también debe de haber recibido su calificación, _espero que sea buena_- pensó James, al mismo momento que sus pensamientos volvían a vagar hacia una linda pelirroja, "_está nerviosa por la cita, lo sé"_, usualmente la prefecta lo ignoraba, pero estos últimos días habían tenido una que otra mirada cómplice lo que le daba a James una gran luz de esperanza.

Que como se había enamorado de Lily Evans? Esperen un momento, había dicho enamorado? Creo que si lo hice_, así que esto es el amor_- se dijo James mientras se levantaba y acercaba a la ventana, tenía una perfecta vista del lago, que acompañado de un cielo rojizo se veía perfecto_- y pensar que hace sólo un año Evans ni siquiera existía para mi._

Lo recordaba perfectamente, había sido luego de una broma a Snivellus, Lily apareció en escena ejerciendo su derecho como prefecta, e hizo que le dejaran ir y le resto 10 puntos a Gryffindor. No nos pondremos cursis, y diremos que fue "amor a primera vista" por que no lo fue, su molestia inicial con aquella chica, por meterse en sus asuntos, fue desapareciendo gradualmente, empezó a notarla más, en clases, en el comedor, en los pasillos, en fin, en Hogwarts. Él le hacia una broma a Snivellus, y aparecía ella como por arte de magia. Se comenzó a preocupar cuando podía decir con exactitud que reacción tendría la pelirroja frente cada situación. Después de unos meses de su primera "conversación" descubrió que le gustaba. Y desde entonces había intentado salir con ella, pero aunque se dejara así mismo en ridículo, nunca lo logro, hasta ahora…

James volvió a su cama, usualmente era Remus el primero en levantarse, y si alguno de sus amigos descubría que no había podido dormir o que estaba nervioso, se preocuparían. Lo mejor sería intentar a dormir un poco más.

El resto del día transcurrió con relativa normalidad, si no contamos a Peeves que estaba haciendo una extraña imitación de McGonagall en el tercer piso. En la última clase del día, Historia de la magia, una cansada Lily luchaba por no quedarse dormida. Nataly coqueteaba con un chico de Ravenclaw y James dibujaba una snitch en su pergamino mientras Remus tomaba apuntes.

-Lily, querida, creo que estas babeando en tu pergamino- Dijo Nataly a Lily con una mirada preocupada- Estás bien?

-Si si, lo siento, creo que estoy un poco cansada.- Respondió a su vez Lily recobrando la compostura.

-Haz estado rara últimamente… – dijo pensativa Nataly mientras escondía una vuela pluma bajo su asiento- maldita pluma! Hace un rato ya que escribe lo que se le antoja y no lo que dice el profesor! Mira, ahora escribió "Vivan los Puddlemere United"

-Ahm... Nataly... Creo que eso tiene otra explicación… -dijo Lily mientras apuntaba a Black, quien jugaba peligrosamente con su varita.

-Ya sabia yo que aquí había kneazle encerrado – dijo Nataly ignorando completamente el asunto- como sea, haz estado extraña, pero sé de algo que te animará… - Lily había vuelvo a su posición anterior, Nataly al ver que su amiga no hizo el menor comentario continuo- me alegra ver tu entusiasmo, bien Lily, prepárate, mañana tenemos una cita doble en Hogsmeade! – terminó Nataly alegremente, ante la declaración de su amiga Lily casi cae de su asiento, pero se recupero casi al instante.

-ahm… lo siento, pero no puedo- Dijo nerviosa Lily, mientras ordenaba sus pergaminos, ya no tardaba en terminar la hora.

-Qué? Como que no puedes? Si mañana es nuestro día lib…

-Tengo planes, de acuerdo?- respondió molesta Lily.

-Que clase de planes? Una cita? – intentó adivinar Nataly.

-Si una cita- Lily definitivamente estaba incomoda, una parte de ella rogaba por que el maldito timbre sonara de una vez, y otra parte quería contarle a su mejor amiga todo lo que había pasado esa semana.

-Tienes una cita y yo no sé nada!- perfecto, ahora Nataly se había molestado con ella – con quien? --…

-ahm…-_que suene que suene que suene. _Las plegarias de Lily fueron escuchadas y luego de unos segundos el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la última hora de clases, sonó. Todos los alumnos se levantaron de golpe, mientras el profesor, con su voz siempre monótona decía los deberes ("_Leer y resumir de la página 751 a la 774_"). Lily se levanto junto a sus compañeros, y susurro solo para que Nataly la escuchara- _Con Potter_… - luego de esto se apresuro para salir del salón.

Nataly se quedo estática, es más, no movió un solo músculo hasta que el profesor Binns le pidió que abandonara la sala de clases.

_Esperen un momento.. Lily, MI amiga Lily Evans tenía una cita con …POTTER? Que extraño mundo es este!_ Nataly apuro el paso mientras se preguntaba que clase de hechizo había de por medio.

Luego de ir al gran comedor y luego a la biblioteca, finalmente dio con Lily en la sala común, y mientras apuntaba el pecho de la pelirroja con la varita le obligo a hablar (luego de asegurarse que era ella, por supuesto). Lily le contó la historia completa, con lujo de detalles, y sin omitir ninguno. Luego de terminar el relato, Nataly se limito a decir…

-Lo suponía

-Como que lo suponías?- pregunto una estupefacta pelirroja.

-Que te gustaba Potter, perdón Lily, pero te debías dar cuenta sola…- Dijo Nat mientras mordía una rana de chocolate, y se sentaba al lado de su pelirroja amiga.

De acuerdo, Lily estaba más que sorprendida, Nat odiaba a Potter, y ahora decía esto así como si nada?

-Lily, no me mires así, Potter no es santo de mi devoción, pero, y te mato si repites esto, creo que es un buen chico-

-Es solo una cita! No es que vaya a pasar el resto de mi vida con él o algo así! –dijo Lily molesta.

-Bueno… quien sabe… -dijo Nat de forma maliciosa.

-Nat! –dijo Lily indignada cruzándose de brazos, Nataly al ver la reacción de su amiga se lanzo en un ataque de cosquillas.

Definitivamente había sido un día extraño, pero al parecer las cosas se estaban solucionando, los nervios ya casi eran parte del pasado, y por alguna misteriosa razón cada vez que la pelirroja pensaba en cierto buscador una encantadora sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

-----------------------------

Lo sé, no es mucho, pero prefiero poner la cita en el siguiente chap, no quería un capítulo de 10 hojas o algo así.

Publique una historia protagonizada por Sirius! También será corta, bueno, ya veremos. (Por si les interesa…)

Si se animan a dejarme un review, muchas gracias! -


	3. Capítulo 3

"Quizás"

Insisto: Todo lo que puedan reconocer es propiedad de J.K Rowling… lo demás.. Pues mío nn'

Creo que este capítulo es especialmente diferente a los otros dos, principalmente por la cantidad de diálogos O.o… Me sentía más cómoda con la narración, pero me he aventurado con esto, ya me dirán ustedes que tal mi intento… (Y de paso me di el tiempo de complacer a quienes pidieron capítulos más largos )

---------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo tres: La cita

Luego de 10 ranas de chocolate, 3 pasteles de calabaza, 2 cervezas de mantequilla y cerca de 4 horas de conversación, una pequeña pelirroja por fin se había rendido ante los brazos de Morfeo.

Lily Evans descansaba placidamente dormida sobre su cama, acostaba de forma transversal, la muchacha torpemente arropada se movió antes de cubrirse inconscientemente con una manta y continuar vagando por el mundo de los sueños.

La noche anterior, luego de una escapada hacia las cocinas, Nataly y Lily habían tenido una pequeña "noche de chicas", ya casi al alba y aun entre risas la pelirroja debió hacer una nota mental para recordar luego agradecerle a Nat por darle un momento de relajo. Durante unas horas toda preocupación que ocupaba su mente se había esfumado. Recordaron con alegría el primer día de Hogwarts, su primera pelea, sus primeras vacaciones juntas, los buenos y malos momentos a lo largo de los años, recordaron con melancolía la partida de Susan a Beauxbatons en quinto año (Susan era la conciencia de las chicas, he ahí la razón por la cual no querían separarse).

Y cuando Nat recordaba tiempos lejanos en los cuales cierta pelirroja que prefería no nombrar decía "odiar" a cierto jugador de Quidditch, los ojos de Lily comenzaron a flaquear (aunque extrañamente su sonrisa no), con una amago maternal Nataly dio un pequeño empujoncito a Lily, quien cayó dramáticamente sobre su cama para luego tirar el primer cojín que encontrara sobre su amiga. Y con un "Vamos niñata, que de lo contrario mañana no te levanta ni Dumbledore" la arropo y beso su frente (claro que luego de esto rieron de nuevo por unos cuantos minutos más).

La noche había dejado paso a un, digamos interesante día, en el cielo habían unas cuantas nubes esperando los acontecimientos que se vaticinaban, varios alumnos se hallaban en el gran comedor desayunando temprano para aprovechar el tiempo libre, mientras que otros recorrían los pasillos bostezando y preguntándose que demonios hacían despiertos a las 9am un sábado.

Pero por otro lado se hallaba una joven pelirroja, con los ojos desorbitados, tiesa como una tabla y con las uñas firmemente enterradas en sus sabanas.

_-Merlín no puedo hacerlo, como demonios supuse que podría salir con él…_

_-Vamos Lily relájate… es sólo una cita! Además el chico se lo merece, después de todo hizo…_

_-El examen por mi, lo sé!_

_-Te gusta acéptalo!_

_-Creo que eso ya había sido tema de discusión…_

_-Entonces por que demonios estas tan nerviosa!_

_-No lo sé!_

La pelirroja recibió un certero cojín en la cabeza.

-Quieres dejar de hablar sola de unas vez por todas?- preguntó una enfadada Nataly mientras cubría su cabeza con la almohada para tratar de volver a conciliar el sueño.

_-Es lindo…_

_-Lo sé…_

_-Qué crees que harán hoy?_

_-No sé…_

-Por los mil demonios cállate de una buena vez mujer!- la poca paciencia de Nataly había llegado al límite, se levanto de mala gana y fue hacía la cama de Lily, con toda su fuerza la empujo hasta que la pequeña pelirroja se encontró cara a cara con las tablas del suelo.

-Por que hiciste eso! – reclamo la pelirroja mientras se ponía de pie y sobaba su cabeza.

-Por que me tienes harta- respondió Nat como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- Potter sabrá que sufres de personalidades múltiples? Por que le podríamos haber dicho eso desde un principio y así nunca más te hubiese pedido una cita-

La cara de Lily se convirtió rápidamente en un poema, entrecerró los ojos y apunto a Nataly.

-Eres… eres..-

-Un amor?- pregunto Nataly despreocupadamente mientras se encerraba en el baño (afortunadamente las compañeras de cuarto de estas dos chicas pertenecían al grupo que le gustaba aprovechar el tiempo libre… en que? Eso era un misterio…)

-No! Una mala persona! – gritó Lily para que su amiga la escuchara. Sintió el ruido de agua corriendo, suspiró. Realmente esto de pensar mucho en una persona no era para ella. Sólo llevaba un par de días así y ya presentaba insomnio crónico y locura casual, acompañada casualmente de desconcentración grave.

Se sentó en su cama.

_James…_

Golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano mientras ponía una expresión de angustia. Reconoció a su pesar que el chico se estaba mudando a cierto sector de su corazón que hasta hace poco tiempo ella misma desconocía que existía. Se recostó sobre la cama tratando de convencerse a si misma que todo esto era algo pasajero (aunque su otro yo le decía que dejara de engañarse) , sus ojos comenzaron a flaquear y recordó que solo había dormido unas escasas horas, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando, y aunque trató inútilmente de que estos permanecieran abiertos, fracasó miserablemente…

_-En el cuarto de los merodeadores-_

Remus se había levantado hace unos cuantos minutos y ahora se encontraba encerrado en el cuarto de baño, tatareando una canción que no podía sacar de su cabeza desde hace algunos días. Sirius murmuro algo parecido a "_Sirius es la estrella mas brillante_" mientras dormía placidamente cubierto sólo por una sabana.

James permanecía con los ojos cerrados, estaba despierto, pero temía abrir los ojos.

Por todos los basiliscos del mundo! Que se suponía que harían en la cita! Había estado toda la semana tan nervioso por la cita que la olvido completamente, de acuerdo, no la olvido en el sentido tradicional, pero en los días pasados no se había detenido un solo momento a pensar que harían, aparte claro está, de estar incómodamente sentados lado a lado en las "Tres escobas".

Remus salió del baño aún tatareando mientras se secaba el cabello. Tiró la toalla sobre su cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana que estaba frente a la cama de Sirius. Con un rápido movimiento corrió las cortinas y dejo pasar la suave luz de la mañana.

La reacción del merodeador de ojos grises no se hizo esperar… Dio un fuerte grito mientras rodaba cama abajo para "refugiarse" de la luz solar. Momentos después se encontraba acurrucándose con las mantas que se habían caído a lo largo de la noche tratado de volver a dormir. Nada nuevo en el merodeador.

Remus, con la calma que lo caracterizaba, se dirigió hacia la cama de James, una encantadora sonrisa burlona en sus labios lo acompañaba. Imitando lo hecho con la ventana que se encontraba frente a su otro amigo hizo lo mismo con la que estaba al lado derecho de James…

Aquí sucedió algo extraño, en vez de tirar su almohada al licántropo y refugiarse bajo las mantas, James Potter esta vez no movió un solo músculo. Extrañado, el joven de ojos miel se sentó al borde de la cama de su amigo.

-Estás despierto?-

No hubo respuesta…

-James?

Nada...

-Estas bien?- extrañado, Lupin pinchó a su amigo en el brazo con el dedo índice. Al no obtener una respuesta puso dos dedos en la muñeca del muchacho.

James abrió el ojo derecho.

-Qué se supone que haces?

-Tomando tu pulso- contesto casual Remus antes de retirar su mano y poner su típica cara de inocencia- Qué te pasa?

James volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Por que preguntas eso?- preguntó ligeramente a la defensiva.

-Estas nervioso?-Preguntó un paciente Lupin.

-No…- respondió un inseguro James- De acuerdo si… - Dijo sentándose en la cama- no planee nada para la cita, acabo de notarlo…

-Se van a juntar en las "Tres escobas" verdad?-

James asintió.

-Pues deja de preocuparte tanto, se juntan, toman una cerveza de mantequilla, dan una vuelta por el pueblo, le demuestras que ya no eres el tipo engreído que ella creía, ya luego verán que hacer-

-Ella creía que yo era engreído? – preguntó James con inocencia. Mirada de "dime que estas bromeando" por parte de Remus- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tu plan parece bueno… pero que tal si…

-Oh! Por el amor a los perros! Prongs cállate de una vez por todas! La chica te quiere, tu la quieres, claro que al principio no sabrán que demonios decir pero todo terminará unos años más adelante cuando la pelirroja de a luz a mi primer ahijado- Dijo la voz de Sirius desde el suelo.

James se convirtió en una bonita sombra rosa mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos. Cabe acotar que James no profirió el más mínimo reproche.

-La sutileza no es tu punto fuerte verdad?- preguntó Remus mientras se ponía de pie.

-Hey! Sólo digo la verdad, estaría en silencio si me hubiesen dejado seguir babeando el suelo en paz- dijo Sirius mientras con una mano atraía hacía si una almohada desde su cama y se acomodaba para seguir durmiendo.

Remus se acercó a él y lo movió con un pie.

-Sirius, levántate y brindale apoyo a tu mejor amigo y padre de tu futuro ahijado-

Sirius se dio una vuelta molesto al momento que se levantaba.

-Esto de tener amigos…- masculló para luego dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

Remus se dirigió hacia la puerta pero antes de salir dijo:

-Los veo en el gran comedor… ah! Y James… pido desde ya el segundo niño como ahijado…

Los ojos de James volvieron a abrirse como platos mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama.

Desde el baño se podía escuchar a Sirius cantando una mala versión de "Do the Hipogriff" a todo pulmón mientras el agua de la ducha comenzaba a correr. (·"Do the hippogriff" era el nuevo acierto musical de las brujas de Mcbeth -)

--

-Lily?

Manotazo por parte de la interesada.

-Lily te quedaste dormida…

-Uhm?...

-Sé que me vas a matar por esto..por que en parte es mi culpa, yo te obligue a dormirte tarde, y bueno, blablabla, pero, Lily cariño, son las 2.30…-dijo Nataly cuyo tono de voz expresaba la culpa que sentía, movió a su amiga, quien no había despertado desde que la dejo esta mañana, Nataly se dijo que necesitaba descansar para su gran cita. La muchacha había tenido una mañana ajetreada entre Scott, un apuesto joven Ravenclaw... y bueno… Scott, demonios! Estas hormonas y sus ocurrencias!

Lily Evans, quien a causa del sueño procesaba todo lo que su amiga había dicho un poco más lento de lo normal (de acuerdo, mucho más lento), de pronto comprendió la magnitud de sus palabras. Su bonito par de ojos verdes se abrió de un momento a otro. Saltó de la cama y tuvo la reacción que cualquier persona cuerda en su lugar hubiese tenido… entro en pánico.

-Qué dijiste!

-Lilicita de verdad lo siento mucho!

Lily tomó el reloj y comprobó que efectivamente la aguja marcaba las 2.30 (unos minutos más de hecho). Corrió rápidamente hacía el baño (en el camino casi pisa a Morgana, gata de Liz, compañera de cuarto, y con suma torpeza botó una lámpara al tomar su toalla). Luego de una ducha en tiempo record (8 minutos aproximados), salió del cuarto de baño una nerviosa Lily, afortunadamente Nat había atinado en buscar algo de ropa para que se vistiera, así fue como en menos de 10 minutos Lily Evans estaba vestida y con un bonito peinado gracias a un hechizo de Nataly.

Lily suspiro.

Debía calmarse y tratar de apaciguar el pánico que la abordaba. Miró el reloj nuevamente.

_14.52_

-Mierda!- Exclamó Lily antes de tomar su túnica y salir corriendo para encontrarse con aquel buscador.

-Buena suerte- murmuró Nataly mientras veía alejarse a su amiga- Nota personal: Recordar programar el despertador en casos como este- se reprochó a si misma mientras salía tranquilamente del cuarto…

-

Una mancha pelirroja corría a toda velocidad por las calles de Hogsmeade, empujando a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino. Se detuvo un momento frente a "La Casa de las Plumas" para recuperar el aliento. Miró su reloj y emprendió nuevamente la marcha al ver que el reloj marcaba las 3.20pm.

-

James bebía tristemente su cerveza de manteca, como había podido ser tan iluso… Seguramente ella iba a aceptar salir con él sólo por que él la ayudo en el examen. Después de almuerzo, Sirius, Remus y él habían vagado unas cuantas veces por los alrededores de Hogsmeade esperando a que pasara el tiempo. A las 2.30 él se había separado del grupo para llegar puntualmente a encontrarse con Lily. Claro que de eso ya habían pasado cerca de 45 minutos, en los cuales una variedad de chicas se habían acercado para intentar hacerle compañía, las había rechazado a todas, ahora comenzaba a arrepentirse. A estas alturas era claro…

_Lo habían dejado plantado…_

Dio el último sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla, dejo unos cuantos knuts sobre la mesa, tomo su túnica y salió de las "Tres escobas"….

-

La puerta principal de las "Tres escobas" de abrió de un portazo, el estruendo provocado causo que todas las miradas se dirigieran hacia la entrada, una agitada Lily Evans respiraba entrecortadamente mientras con la mano derecha se apoyaba en la puerta. Recorrió con la mirada el lugar…

_James no estaba…_

Tomó del brazo al primer alumno que apareció, el destino quiso que sea un pequeño alumno de segundo año que pertenecía a Hufflepuff, el niño la miró asustado.

-James Potter, lo haz visto?

-Se fue hace unos 5 minutos- respondió tímidamente el niño.

Ante la mirada atónita de los presentes la pelirroja volvió a emprender la marcha, y tan rápido como llegó, se fue. Este era un día que todos los presentes en la pequeña taberna recordarían. Este era el día en el que Lily Evans buscó a James Potter.

Lily corría en dirección al castillo, todo era su culpa, lo había estropeado, primera cita y lo dejaba plantado. La culpa y la adrenalina no permitían que la chica sintiera cansancio, aunque sus piernas amenazaban con flaquear no se permitía un solo segundo de descanso. Debía encontrar a James.

Se detuvo en seco.

Con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha, la inconfundible figura de James Potter se alejaba lentamente…

Tenía que alcanzarlo, hablarle, darle una explicación, allí estaba, sólo a unos cuantos metros, demonios sentía miedo! Que tal si…

-James!- gritó mientras caminaba para acercase a él.

A veces es mejor dejar de pensar en las posibles consecuencias y simplemente actuar como dicta el corazón.

-

Un triste James Potter había abandonado "Las tres escobas", pateó una piedra e introdujo sus manos a los bolsillos. Había sido un tonto, creer que al fin había logrado lo que tanto trabajo le costo conseguir: una cita con Lily Evans. _Iluso- _se dijo a si mismo. No tenía ganas de volver al castillo, allí estarían sus amigos, y lo último que quería en estos momentos era dar la cara a la realidad y admitir la verdad.

Caminaba lentamente mientras miraba el suelo. Con cada paso que daba sentía como su corazón se encogía un poco más. Recordó a Lily, simplemente no podía, trato de borrarla de su cabeza, dolía demasiado.

Continúo vagando con la cabeza gacha unos cuantos minutos, pero todo intento de alejar su mente de allí y pensar en algo que no doliera (como Quidditch) fue interrumpido por alguien que lo llamaba. Se giró con desgana.

-Lily? – preguntó sorprendido en un murmuro.

-

Lily Evans se acercaba lentamente hacía él, sus ojos mostraban culpa.

-Hola- dijo ella tímidamente al llegar a su lado.

-Hola – respondió él. Por un momento toda tristeza y posible odio en contra de la pelirroja no tuvo fundamento…

-Lo siento- soltó Lily despacio, tratando de controlar su respiración que aún estaba un poco agitada- lo siento mucho, de verdad, ayer Nat y yo nos quedamos despiertas hasta tarde, no podía dormir y luego me desperté a las 2.30, no era mi intención, de verdad… -Dijo Lily con angustia.

James esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-No me querías dejar plantado?- preguntó mientras trataba de recuperar la pose arrogante que lo caracterizaba. Aunque sus ojos demostraban otra cosa… esperanza quizás?

-No- respondió ella regalándole una sonrisa sincera.- mira, entenderé si ya no quieres salir conmigo-

-Estas bromeando?- le cortó James- crees de verdad que desaprovecharé la primera oportunidad que tengo de salir contigo?

Una sombra rosada cubrió el rostro de Lily.

-Sólo dime donde quieres ir, y ya está, recién son sólo las 4- dijo James con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Qué dices si volvemos al castillo y bajamos a las cocinas- propuso Lily- la verdad no como desde la cena, y esto de las dietas no son para mi- dijo sonriendo- además, creo que estamos llamando demasiado la atención- Esto último lo dijo en un susurro mientras señalaba con los ojos a unos cuantos estudiantes que los observaban descaradamente y a otros que lo hacían con disimulo.

James sólo sonrió mientras le ofrecía el brazo a una pelirroja quien lo aceptó encantada.

Lily y James se encaminaron lentamente hacia el castillo, uno al lado de otro, el silencio no era tenso, como supusieron que sería, si no agradable, como si todo estuviera en orden. Sin darse cuenta ambos llevaban una sonrisa en el rostro, los ojos de la chica brillaban con alivio, mientras los del chico con alegría.

Las siluetas de ambos jóvenes se borraron en el horizonte…

-Ya todo está como debe ser Moony- comento un chispeante Sirius a un tranquilo Remus.

-Aún creo que espiar no fue lo correcto- Dijo Lupin mientras aparecía detrás de un arbusto, sacudió su túnica antes de alejarse del lugar.

-No será lo correcto, pero tú no te opusiste…-Sirius se giró y vio a su amigo que estaba caminando en dirección contraría- hey! Esperame!- reclamo molesto mientras corría para alcanzarlo.

Los eventos siguientes pasaron exactamente como Sirius insistía que debían ser, luego de unas cuantas citas Lily y James finalmente se hicieron novios. Y en lo que quedaba del año Lily mantuvo el _Sobresaliente_ obtenido en aquel examen. Digamos que esta vez la chica tenía algo extra de motivación…

Fin

(Definitivo)

--------------- ---------------

Wow! Que bien se siente por fin terminar este fic ToT, lo tenía en deuda con ustedes. Como no escribía nada tengo unos cuantos comienzos de nuevas historias, ya veremos nnU

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Se aceptan Reviews! (la verdad comienzo a creer que poco a poco me convierto en adicta de ellos O.o..)

Gracias especialmente a:

BB-Jessik  
Mariana Splendor Peru Miau McGonagall Gryffindor  
Virgi  
Ela LoK  
Lily-cPotter  
Mary-Tonks  
Blue Kawaii  
Adrea-Black  
MaryGin  
GildedPheonix  
JaNe-DaRlInG  
yam potter  
Hermionetxu  
EstherRadcliffe

Y a todas aquellas que leyeron sin dejar review. De verdad me obligaron a terminar esta historia…

Muchas gracias por leer nnU!

(Si quieren me agregan al msn! Sekhmet(guionbajo)syo (at) ... metanse a mi perfil ahí sale más claro xD)


End file.
